winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloom
=2009= User achielle 00:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A user named Thorn93 or CheWii is doing it. They changed the file; it's a quick fix so calm the heck down. Roxy13 00:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Gosalasadap { } redo history.... { } give more info... { } NO TRIV onna add templates to the Winx girls articles? Does anyone know how? Winxfan1 14:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Well, how did I do? Look good? Roxy13 17:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Roxy Enchantix problem The title for Bloom's enchantix section is glitching. Can anyone fix it?--Helena healing fairy 18:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I can try and fix it. With the new upgrade it'll be easy.Winxfan1 20:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Bloom's roommate Stella didn't share a dorm with anyone, Bloom was in with Flora, remember she was posing as Viranda? That and Stella said: 'This year I have the room all to myself.' or something along the lines of that...--Helena healing fairy 16:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) She said: "Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Winxfan1 17:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I was close. See, that's why this place needs Rose, she does know everything.--Helena healing fairy 17:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) And that's what's cool about her. Winxfan1 11:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) GOOD JOB GUYS!!!!!!--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 15:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!Roxy13 19:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Bloom 's roommate should be stella and every winx roommate should be their best friends. Or everyone should have a separate room =2010= Season 4 summary needs to be shortened Why is it that the season 4 summary is bigger than season 1, 2 and 3 combined? It means that it needs to be shortened.Zerachielle 22:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I just looked at the Season 4 section for Bloom and honestly, it's more of a summary of the actual season. I'll see if I can fix it. CarribuChan 05:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I already fixed it. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you failed to take action after you assured me you would, I decided to take matters into my own hands and fixed the section. I hope that's not a problem. CarribuChan 02:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I thought I did. That looks too short to me, but my opinion obviously doesn't matter here. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I only felt that I needed to take action because when I saw it, it looked like more of a summary of the season than Bloom's actual role in the season. I'm sorry that it's short, but that's her role. CarribuChan 03:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. Sorry. It was kind of long before.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 11:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Correction to be made for Season Two under Blooms Tab. It was not the fake Avelon who placed Bloom under the effects of the Dark Spel used to force her to change her Vertue so that Lord Darker could comtrol her. It was Lord Darker himself. reffer to Season Two Episode 19. Yes the fake Avelon did capture Bloom but he was only the delivory person bringing Bloom to lord Darker I think it is importiant also to note that it took The power of love ( Skys love for Bloom) to free her from Lord Darkers grasp. -- 19:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if you make an account, you could add that. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Robert True color President And Founder Of The international Winx Club Fans United rasmusa2821@yahoo.com {http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/iwcfu_oyg} Bloom's Last Name I was doing my research, and in a winx club book I bought a long time ago, it says Bloom's Last Name (Given to her by her adopted parents) was Peters. May I add this?The Iz 06:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, add it in her opening paragraph. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! Media:13:04, July 22, 2010 ::I think perhaps more info is needed before adding that, like the title of the book, its author, it's publication date, the page number... anyone have that? talk2ty 19:31, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Curiosities I read on the official web site that Bloom's favorite color is red not blue, and have made the change on the page. Will probably make more to Curiosity sections of the girls later. Ztyran 16:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello my neme is Rimi Hello Bloom my name is RimI.I AM FROM ARMINIAN. IM TWELVE. IM SCHOOIGIRL AND YOU.YUU NISE GIRL BUT SORRY I LOVE TO THETECNA.I WILL HAVE TO THE WINX UMBRELLA, BOOK AND COMESA. I HAVE HAPPY FAMILY.MY FATHER, MY MOTHER AND MY BROTHER. Bloom's powers Blooms powers are mostly fire attacks. The dragon flame can heal in season four with there powers. this was added by Daisy winx =2012= Transformation Sequences Are verbal descriptions of the transformation sequences really necessary? Can't people just watch the videos embedded on this page? WonderBuono! 08:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Talistarful223 23:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Headline text 09:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Mel8754 hi I would like to put that on the trivia thing Magix Winx Harmonix 08:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Winx4life Magix Winx Harmonix 08:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Bloom's powers fire I love wix club im like in love whith it i whach it all the time 22:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Should I... Do some digitalized stories? Im not sure... But if you say yes messege me!!!!!!!!Enchantix 12:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Bloom's name in Lithuania I think this thing fits to "Trivia" section. Bloom's name in Lihuania is Žiedė Flower . It's because of her name meaning (like blooming flower). Guide Book?!!? I would like to make a Winx Club guidebook, and I need permission from someone to use your information. Please post a Comment on This Page. Thank you so much for reading/replying. Thepaisleymonster (talk) 20:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC)thepaisleymonster Profile Picture Profile Picture Please take something simple and small. The current one takes two thirds of my screen. Do you really need it that big? --Zer i love bloom very much !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC)victoria 08:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Season 5 Infobox I'm new, and I wanted to know: Could this be Bloom's pic? User:LovelyChrys Main Article photos Blooms picture should be changed to her harmonix as since season 4 is over nd as we all saw yesterday she Stella nd Aisha have become harmonix fairies so I feel as though on there main article photo there picture when they were believix should be replaced with there harmonix does anyone agree with me (Bnickg (talk) 19:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC)) =2013= bloom is a creative spontative girl i am exactly like bloom beacause im her bfffffff her sister and im the axact fairy like her maybe i never talked to her but im in alfea i just realized that im a fairy but im new to alfea ' 10:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) bloom is the strongest fairy in magix Enchantix transformation Is anyone else bothered by Bloom's Enchantix transformation? She seems to be naked under all those lights! Musa's Enchantix is similar. --AutisticMajor (talk) 22:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) You think, i see she is totally covered Bloom's Age Every one on winx club ages every season.In season one Bloom was sixteen years old.In the seconed season Bloom was seventeen years old.The third season Bloom was eighteen. For season four also my favorite season(Becase of Roxy the last fairy one earth) Bloom is nineteen years old. In season five Bloom is not a teen any more but she is twenty years old. Bloom is soppose to be twenty-one years old in season six. Adoptive Parents Bloom is the fairy of the Dragon Flame. For real it is The Power Of The Dragon Horn. We do not no for sure. Quick question Does anyone know how to make tabs work? I'm trying to design a wiki myself using tabs like the ones used here and across the Wiki, and I don't know how to do it. If anyone could tell me, please do. I'm sorry if this is posted in the wrong spot. I don't know where it should go. Please admins, don't delete it because its not where it should be. Lioness1017 (talk) 14:58, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Lioness1017 (talk) 15:00, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :The code for tabs is: here= here |-|here= here :If you edit this section in source mode, you will be able to copy and paste this code to your wiki. Happy editing. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:39, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I was looking through this and I've noticed that her abilities as Dark Bloom are listed under abilities but not in the table underneath her picture. Would it be possible to add something like 'dark magic (briefly in season 2)'? Bookworm452 (talk) 18:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Struggling with editing I've added a section in the appearance section (Bloomix) but I can't create a new tab. I was trying to create that section with the photo that 'New Power' section added by Stella2013. Could somebody help with that? I can't figure it out. Bookworm452 (talk) 18:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I can fix that for you. Why? I like Bloom but she gets EVERYTHING yes I know she's the leader but EVERY season is about her why don't make a season about Flora, Musa or Tecna! MissLillianMsp (talk) 15:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Bloom's personality As you know bloom is kind hearted and friendly. Jessie11222 (talk) 09:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Please do not clog up the talk pages. They are used to discuss ideas to improve the article. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'Be'l'l'a'✿]] 10:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) =2014= you're the strongest fairy So in the relationship part, do we add Thoren as her *spolier alert* brother-in-law? Andredrw (talk) 00:27, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw Bloom and Sky are the best couple in the winx maybe in season 7 sky will marry herElsaabraham (talk) 23:02, September 7, 2014 (UTC) =2015= Bloom Love Bloom! She is the best. I think that she is the most beautiful winx in the whole magical dimension. She is the most powerful fairy. Bloom's Fiance I think that they should get married sometime. I know that they were going to in one of the movies but something happened that messed it up. So when are they going to get married? Jeanie.geer (talk) 09:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Mystical Bloom's Fiance I was wondering if they ever will get married like they were going to in one of the movie. I think in season 7, should have an episode where Sky and Bloom get married or are they going to put that in another movie or season? Jeanie.geer (talk) 09:59, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Mystical =2016= I don't like Bloom Maybe I did at the start of the season and the first three seasons, then season 4 happened and she became irritating to me, season 5 she was just a complete annoyance to me and all she ever cared about was stupid old Sky who I lost complete respect for ages ago instead of focusing on priorities which was to find the Sirenix book, to completing the quest to Sirenix then everything after. Not to mention she was a complete snob to Diaspro who was only getting Sky to focus on his role as the crowned prince of Eraklyon rather than fake and a complete mary-sueish Bloom. All I saw during that season was Bloom being a distraction to Sky's royal duties and the way she always wanted to see him, talk to him and have these teenage lovey-dovey activities with him. Honestly I pity Diaspro. I'm not saying what she did in the past was good, but I don't like how she suddenly is portrayed as the bad guy when all she ever did was try to win back the heart of Sky who I think she genuinely cares about and has feelings for. Besides, I ship Bloom and Andy together because all Bloom and Sky's relationship will ever be is shallow. They have a really shallow relationship and because of that, Sky is just becoming the Gary-Stue to Bloom's Mary-Sue ways. I wish things would just go back to the way they were in the first three seasons where I was able to genuinely like Bloom and Sky together. Either that, or have them break up already. I don't care if they're the most popular couple on the show, all they ever do on the show is take up most of the spotlight in almost every episode and leaving the other Winx members and specialists to just....exist. Besides, I think if it wasn't for the rest of the Winx and Specialists, Bloom would have never been able to free her birth parents and live her life on Sparks with her birth parents. So yeah, Bloom may be the centre of attention, but really it should be the other Winx girls to have some attention too instead of it just being BloomxSky moments in every episode. It really did get boring after a while. I still roll my eyes and feel disgusted with every scene they're in together. Besides season 5, season 6 wasn't so bad but season 7 was the worst. All that was ever focused on was the two of them. And the other couples? They've been pushed to the side and have been completely ignored. The only thing I liked about the seasons now is the when there are scenes without Sky around and Bloom not obsessing over him. Or even better, the scenes where the other couples get their chance in the spotlight like FloraxHelia, TecnaxTimmy, StellaxBrandon MusaxRiven etc. Beauty I think Season 5 was possibly the worst Sky x Bloom season. I don't remember Season 6 having much of it since they were too busy focusing on Bloom exclusively, which is why I consider it to be her Mary-Sue Season, and it was also spending a lot of time on the Aisha-Nex-Roy love triangle with that Daphne x Thoren ship that just set sail without any preparation. Season 5 was honestly really aggravating to watch. In Season 3, Bloom has complete faith in Sky and even when she thought that she was being used to make Diaspro jealous, she still wanted to talk to Sky first to get the full story. She never once blamed his actions on outside influences until the girls saw Valtor's Mark on his shoulder. When Bloom comes back from Pyros and sees Sky back to his normal self AND as they try to help their friends find Tecna on the Omega Dimension, Bloom makes it plenty clear that she's going to treasure Sky and not let him slip through her fingers again like with what happened at Eraklyon's 1,000 Year Anniversary. She matured. But then Season 5 comes along and Bloom basically acts like a baby throughout the whole thing. She wants Sky to convince Erendor to join the alliance in stopping Tritannus from screwing everyone else up? That's actually a good thing and Sky tries his best to convince his father. However, what really grinds me gears as that as he is trying to convince Erendor with formal appeals, Bloom is constantly bothering Sky to make time for her. Even if she didn't know he was in the middle of formal appeals or something she should have suspected it, especially because EVERY OTHER PLANET IN MAGIX was treating Tritannus like he'd end them all as if he were the new Valtor or something. It should have been expected, but she's crying in her dorm about how Sky doesn't love her because he doesn't show it 24/7. I honestly just wanted someone to talk some sense into her and, THANK GOODNESS, Flora is the one to do so. If Stella or Tecna tried to talk some sense into her, they'd probably leave Bloom crying. Or she'd turn it into a her-problem and leave for Gardenia to buy sympathy from Mike and Vanessa like in Season 6. Bloom's worst behavior has got to be during those two seasons. Season 4, she was getting aggravating, I'll admit. Especially with how touchy she was being with Andy knowing their history and knowing that Sky openly didn't like her being around him after learning their history, but Seasons 5 and 6 --''especially'' 5-- is probably the lowest Bloom had ever been. She matured plenty only to become the 16 year old brat she was trying not to be in Season 1. (SolanaCorona (talk) 04:23, September 6, 2016 (UTC)) I completely agree with you Solana. In Season 5, Bloom was acting like a spoiled brat who needed Sky to comfort her "worries" and she didn't even seem to trust him. But, the talk pages are actually used to improve the article rather then to discuss/rant about the character. But I do completely agree with you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:57, September 6, 2016 (UTC) No, it's fine! I honestly thought that Talk Pages were for discussing certain aspects of the character. But thank you for letting me know! (SolanaCorona (talk) 00:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC)) Comic-Only Love Interests So I noticed that, with Musa, her relationship with Lukas was included in her infobox and that got me wondering. Should we add the rest of the Winx's love interests that only appear in the comics? I mean, if it ends up becoming too much then we probably shouldn't, but right now, there aren't that many. Bloom had Adrian(The Loyalty Game) and Jordan(Love and Duty & Needless Courage), Aisha had Jordan(Love for Layla) and her old friend from Layla's Courage, Stella had Joel(New Love) and Peter(Hopes and Disappointments), and Tecna had Jonas(Love Beach), we could probably do so with the Trix as well, since it was only Icy and Darko so far. This is mostly just me wondering why Musa's relationship with Lukas is acknowledged on her page, whereas the other ones aren't. (SolanaCorona (talk) 05:36, December 5, 2016 (UTC)) Well, You Can, As Long As It Doesn't Affect The Winx Club's Timeline. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:37, December 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it would since the comics kinda have their own continuity after Season 1. A lot of these relationships happen whenever a certain Winx girl breaks off her relationship with her Specialist and their new relationship ends up not working out. Like, with Bloom, she only has a crush on Adrian but she makes the decision to love Sky and Sky only. Then with Jordan, she only dates him because Sky's gone off to fight a war on Eraklyon and he even writes a letter to Bloom telling her that she's free from their commitment because he isn't even sure he'll survive to make it back. She ends up breaking up with Jordan because he didn't take her feelings seriously, too. I think the longest comic-only relationship is Musa and Lukas' because this was long after she broke up with Riven and she only had to break up with Lukas because he had to run his dad's metal factory. (SolanaCorona (talk) 03:07, December 6, 2016 (UTC)) Hm, Alright Then. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 08:31, December 6, 2016 (UTC) =2017= Bloom's age when she was taken to earth Is it known ow old Bloom was when she was taken to Earth? Obviously she was very young, but exactly, 6 months? A year? I don't think she'd been named yet so she must have been fairly young.Bezza1999 (talk) 05:30, May 14, 2017 (UTC) If I had to guess, I would say Bloom was at least a year old. She was still a baby but she was able to shield herself from the flames of a building that was buring. Fangirl the 12th (talk) 01:18, January 4, 2019 (UTC)Fangirl the 12th =2019= Resurection of Domino/Sparks Why didn't we see Bloom revive Domino? I feel like that would be something WAY too important to happen off-screen. Also, how did Sky's bravery help revive Domino? I'm so lost but I've watched every episode but I never saw any of this happen. Can someone please help me? Fangirl the 12th (talk) 01:15, January 4, 2019 (UTC)Fangirl the 12th But we do see Bloom revive Domino. That's what the whole first movie is about. (SolanaCorona (talk) 02:05, January 4, 2019 (UTC)) It looks to me some fans are unaware of the movies, only main series' episodes only. -- 02:22, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Similarities between Bloom and Usagi Tsukino/Princess Serenity (a.k.a. Sailor Moon) What about similarities between Bloom and Usagi Tsukino, main protagonist of manga Sailor Moon and anime with the same name?Киприн В.В. (talk) 13:15, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Surname discussion I see this mentioned on the page: :A 4Kids novel gives her the surname Peters, but this is only mentioned within the book with indication that it may be her adoptive parents surname. https://believeinwinx.forumotion.com/t468-last-names-of-the-winx-club mentions something similar on 27 July 2012: :I know is that Bloom's last name is Quinn (or Peters in the 4kids dub) "Dub" refers to the cartoon, so would that mean Peters was mentioned in an episode besides the novel? I would like to know if anyone knows what novel this might refer to. the 22 July 2010 thread by "The Iz" regarding the last name of Bloom refers to this, and since they say "I bought it a long time ago", I would assume it was published 2009 or earlier. Knowing the title would be very important (along with a page number, maybe even a scan of the page) to verifying if this information is accurate. I would also like to know if anyone has heard of Quinn being mentioned before. Would that come from a non-English source? talk2ty 19:41, December 25, 2019 (UTC) =2020= Bloom is now with Tikki I think about Bloom is smaller to Ladybug and with Tikki. LaylaWinx555 (talk) 20:04, January 11, 2020 (UTC)